


Aha!

by attolia



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Backyardigans, Fanvids, Gen, Season/Series 01, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 01:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attolia/pseuds/attolia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Sherlock fanvid to the song “Aha!” by The Backyardigans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aha!

**Author's Note:**

> I waited two years hoping someone would make a Sherlock vid to this song, but no one did, so I learned how to do it myself.

I'm not sure the embed to you tube is working, so here is [the link](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sabCtTm7KFI)


End file.
